


Practical Demonstration

by spiderlillium



Series: Canonverse Eruri Week 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonverse Eruri Week, Canonverse Eruri Week Day 3, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2016, First Times, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi learns how to waltz.</p><p>-</p><p>For Day 3 (First Times) of Canonverse Eruri Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Set more or less 3 years after ACWNR and before Levi gets promoted to the rank of Captain.

“Say that again?”  
  
The commander stared at him simply, his right hand pausing from it's scribbling.  
  
“The King has invited us to his yearly spring ball.”  
  
Levi looked dumbfounded only for a second before laughing, brief and mocking. The sound of it bounced off the walls of Erwin's office, clear and loud even for Levi's standards, who usually only produced derisive snorts.  
  
“What a day,” said Levi, falling down to one of the seats before the commander's table with a matching slap on the knee, “If I knew I'm gonna come back to this, I would have extended my leave for another day.”  
  
“Don't sound so preposterous,” Erwin sighed and gathered up the papers he was working on, stacking them evenly before setting them aside. “Even if you went on leave for a whole week more, I would have sent you a letter, informing you of this matter.”  
  
A purse of the lips was all Levi could manage. “Why me? Why not take Hanji with you, or Mike?”  
  
“That is because,” Erwin replied easily, with a little bit of air that made him sound like he's talking to a petulant child, “The King has invited _you._ Specifically. Your name is written _on_ the invitation the Palace has sent, along with mine.”  
  
Narrowed eyes met bright blue ones. “Give me the fucking invitation.”  
  
“Only if you promise not to tear it in two.” The commander offered, and with an irritated jerk of Levi's head, he opened one of the drawers and took out a cream-colored envelope. “We still need it for our entry to the Palace.”  
  
There was a minute of a pause, where Levi snatched the parchment from Erwin's outstretched hand and yanked the invitation out of it's sleeve, and read it quickly. The loopy writing made Levi's eye twitch, especially when he passed over his name, written with a flourish just below his commander's. He scrutinized it, re-read it thrice, and held it so close to his face that the paper was only two inches away from touching his nose.  
  
“What the fuck have I done to deserve this?”  
  
Erwin stretched his hand out once again to retrieve the invitation, and Levi handed it over. “Your skill in the field has not gone unnoticed. To put it simply, Levi – people talk about you, even in Sina.”  
  
“Oh, I wonder why,” Levi said sardonically, which Erwin replied to with a smile.  
  
“I have not been the only one who's spreading stories of your performance.” Erwin explained defensively, though he's still smiling proudly.  
  
Unperturbed by his commander's flattering praise, Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his leg over the other, frowning at the blond. “You've turned me into a mascot.”  
  
“You can put it that way.” Erwin gave a nod, clasping his hands together, “You are the face of the Survey Corps. The beacon of Hope for Mankind.”  
  
Another minute of scrutiny passed, with Levi staring hard at Erwin, as if waiting for him to say something else. “If that's supposed to convince me to come to this goddamned party, it ain't doing shit.”  
  
Erwin barely held back the urge to roll his eyes. “I am not trying to convince you. Whether you like it or not, you _are_ coming – or else face the King's wrath.”  
  
For a moment, Levi looked like he was about to violently object. “You're forgetting that I was once a criminal. You think showing my face in a room full of police officers would do us any good?”  
  
“Actually, yes, I do.” Erwin confirmed with a nod. “You were an unstoppable rogue, much to the Military Police's dismay... And to parade you in uniform – and under the service of the Survey Corps – would be a statement for all to witness.”  
  
“A statement of what?” Levi scoffed again, a sneer slowly building on his lips. “For all I know, you just want to rub it in Nile Dok's face that it was _you_ who had _bested_ me, and not their slow-moving pigs.” A pause. “You'd love that, won't you?”  
  
“While it is unavoidable for the Police to feel as if I've slapped them on the face when I take you to the Spring Ball, I do not intend to send that kind of message.” said Erwin casually. “Criminal or not, many do not know your background, and those who do only had heard half-truths and lies. I mean to present you formally, and paint the picture to the Corps' benefit... Which will be easy, I take it. There's not much to do, actually – you've already made a name for yourself, by yourself.”  
  
Levi continued staring at Erwin, jiggling his right foot while he paused for thought. “You think people will fund us because of me?”  
  
“I believe they will be curious of you, and wonder if the things said about you and the things you have accomplished are real. And since they do not know the truth from the gossip, they will be eager to _ah..._ See you in action once again, just to feed their need to know.”  
  
Levi let out a short, bark-like laugh.  
  
_“That's_ all?” He sounded derisive. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
“You'll be surprised to know just how far the privileged would go just to satisfy themselves – even for the smallest of things.” continued Erwin, “And in the long run, if you prove productive in their eyes, we may gain a few steady backers that would support us through the next expeditions.”  
  
Giving this a bit more thought, Levi straightened up, chewing his inner cheek as he continued to stare at Erwin. Now that the commander said it, it seemed rather plausible. “Alright.”  
  
With a nod, Erwin also straightened up in his seat. “Okay then. Do you know how to waltz?”  
  
“ _What_.” Well, it wasn't entirely a stupid question – after all, they _were_ going to a ball. Levi pursed his lips for a second, sighing harshly through his nose.  
  
“Unfortunately, we don't have the resources to hire an instructor for you, so I'm afraid I'll have to trust Hanji to teach you how to do it–”  
  
“Stop fucking right there, Erwin,” Levi extended his hand and sat at the edge of his seat. “Are you telling me I _have_ to dance with someone – _waltz_ with someone – at the ball?”  
  
The Commander looked at Levi like he just said that the Titans were just a figment of his imagination. _“Naturally.”_  
  
A long pause after another sharp exhale. “I better have a fucking pay rise after this.”  
  
Erwin broke into a smile. “Oh, I have plans for you – something much better than a pay rise. Anyway, as I was saying, Hanji has been with me to a number of–”  
  
“Shitty Glasses ain't teaching me shit,” Levi spat out, interrupting Erwin for the second time, “I don't trust her enough not to step on my feet.”  
  
“You've been with her in all of your ventures outside the walls, and you've worked perfectly with her as your teammate – I think your trust had already been well established. And besides, Hanji is perfectly capable of dancing–”  
  
“Going on an expedition is different.” Levi pointed out with narrowed eyes. “Get me another teacher.”  
  
This time, it was Erwin's turn to sigh sharply. “As it is, we are already short on female soldiers, and those who know how to waltz and had joined me to a ball or a funding party in the past have died in the past expeditions. Hanji is the only one fitted for the position.”  
  
_“You_ can teach me.”  
  
Erwin did not consider this the slightest. “It is best for you to learn by being partnered to a woman.”  
  
“You can play the part of the woman.”  
  
“I am too tall for you.”  
  
“Hanji is taller than me.”  
  
“I am sure you can manage.”  
  
“Teach me personally or I won't go to the King's glorified pajama party.”  
  
Erwin considered it this time, and considered it long, eyes narrowing at Levi's blatant disobedience. “Stand up.”  
  
And in an instant, Levi obeyed. Lifting the chairs and setting them right against the walls to give the two of them space to move around, he stood right at the center, and looked at Erwin expectantly.  
  
Erwin got to his feet as soon as Levi had finished. Removing his military jacket, the Commander laid it gently at the backrest of his chair and approached his soldier, standing on a par with him – and at their position, the difference between their heights could not be plainer.  
  
“I'm going to _show_ you how to waltz first.” Erwin said simply, taking a step toward Levi so the distance between them was more or less a foot. Moving his hand, he placed it at the small of Levi's back, while the other found it's place holding the smaller man's right hand.  
  
“I'll step on you.” Levi's hand lay limp in Erwin's, fingers twitching as his Commander rose their clasped hands up to the level of Levi's chest. Instinctively, his eyes fell to their feet, mindful of any movement now, his free hand forming a fist.  
  
“Look at me,” Erwin ordered firmly, and Levi obeyed, grey eyes snapping up to meet clear blues in a heartbeat. “Don't worry about stepping on my foot. Release the tension in your shoulders... _That's_ it. Relax.”  
  
Levi exhaled slowly. His fist uncoiled slowly, arm laying unused on his side.  
  
“Good,” encouraged Erwin. “Now, do not think ahead. Let me lead. Again – do not worry about stepping on me, and relax. _Alright._ Now, we begin.”  
  
Like everything that he hasn't encountered before, Levi treats the dance with caution, despite the Commander's orders. Stiffly, he moved with a start, guided by the hand behind his back, and like he had said prior, the very first step he took landed right on the flesh of Erwin's foot.  
  
Freezing up, Levi pursed his lips and looked down to correct his mistake, but Erwin kept to his task, not even flinching at the assault.  
  
“Look at me, Levi,” Erwin reminded kindly, and lead the man slowly, side-stepping. “And just relax.”  
  
The soldier let out a short huff, gripping the blond's hand a little tighter, and lifted his gaze once more.  
  
Erwin noticed his partner's annoyance instantly, and smiled. “What did you do on your day off?”  
  
The question made Levi step on the Commander's foot once again. “What?”  
  
“I said,” Again, the mistake was pardoned, “What did you do on your day off?”  
  
“Nothing,” Levi answered irritably, and followed Erwin when he stepped back, his movements rigid.  
  
“You were gone for three days,” said Erwin, “And you did nothing?”  
  
“I slept,” Levi snapped and huffed once more.  
  
“You _slept_ ,” Erwin parroted, “Where?”  
  
“On the fucking street.” said the shorter of the two with narrowed eyes. “Of _course_ I rented a room. You know I don't have a fucking house.”  
  
“I thought you might be able to afford a decent one by now.” The Commander stepped forward this time, and ended up stepping on Levi's foot instead.  
  
Levi did not even wince. “I don't intend to live in this shit hole of a town.”  
  
“Oh?” Erwin prompted. “And where do you want to live? In Sina?”  
  
Levi let out a scoff. “Fuck no. The smell of pig might kill me there. I want to live beyond the walls.”  
  
Erwin's lips gave the slightest twitch, as if he was tempted to smile.  
  
“That might take a while.”  
  
“I've got the time to wait.”  
  
“Even if you end up waiting till you're an old man?”  
  
“It won't take _that_ long with me around.”  
  
“Careful, Levi – your confidence is getting deadly.”  
  
“Maybe the flattery you're hitting me with has finally gotten to my head.”  
  
“To my defense, it is not flattery if it's true.”  
  
“Make up your goddamned mind if you're gonna compliment me or berate me.”  
  
Erwin let out a brief laugh.  
  
“The fuck are you laughing for?” Levi asked, more curious than annoyed.  
  
Erwin shook his head, eyes landing right back at Levi's pinched face. “I think I might have realized just how talkative you are.”  
  
“Is that supposed to be funny?”  
  
“Not at all,” Erwin said with a building smile, “Nevermind me. Just remember well that when you waltz with someone else, try to engage your partner in conversation.”  
  
“What?” Levi looked affronted. “Why would I?”  
  
“It's a good distraction for you,” Erwin supplied, and after the moment he did, Levi immediately took notice of their movements once more and ended up stepping on Erwin's left foot.  
  
“Ah,” said the Commander, pausing altogether.  
  
Looking down, Levi frowned at his offending foot and the dusty footprints on the leather of his shoe and Erwin's boots. While he did step on Erwin a few times (the Commander only blundered once), it was apparent that for a time, they did waltz in harmony even with him not knowing the steps. “I bet you're fucking popular in parties.”  
  
Erwin merely shrugged. “Not popular enough to the right people, I'm afraid.”  
  
The comment made Levi snort.  
  
“I hope you'll prove to be more popular than I am,” The Commander said with a sigh. “We really need all the help we can get.”  
  
Levi raised a brow at Erwin, and looked at him from head to toe – perfect blond hair, bright blue eyes, chiseled good looks, and a body that stole lingering gazes. If Commander Handsome can't shovel enough funds by himself, he doubted he ever could. “I don't know about that. I can't even dance.”  
  
“All things can be learned,” Erwin readjusted his hand behind Levi's back, as it had gotten warm against the cloth of the shorter man's shirt. “You just need time. Perhaps a week of lessons would suffice.”  
  
Levi glanced past his partner, toward the Commander's desk – and saw that it was crowded with documents and folders piled haphazardly, towering nearly three feet high on certain sides.  
  
_Time_ , huh.  
  
Erwin never tore his gaze away from the other, and when their eyes met once again, he asked, “Shall we start with the steps?”  
  
Levi nodded, and told himself that he'll learn it in three.

 


End file.
